


Specialized Consultation

by Brate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester brothers help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specialized Consultation

"What do you mean we have to go in undercover?" Dean asked. "As what?"

"Consultants. The spirit shows up in the west conference room when everyone is bored out of their minds."

"So what does that have to do with us?"

"The only way Lauren could get us in the room is if we said we worked for a consulting firm."

"We don't know the first thing about being consultants," Dean argued.

"You're a natural." Sam smiled. "It requires a lot of double-talk—big concepts without any real ideas."

"Oh, kind of like being a lawyer."

Sam's face fell. "Low blow." 

"You're the one making me dress up in a monkey suit."

"You do it all the time!"

"Yeah, for a quick recon. Not for hours in a stifling, jerk-infested boardroom."

"Well," Sam shrugged, "I guess you can hang out down the hall and if I run into trouble, I'll call."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen. I leave you alone for a second and you're throwing yourself at the bad guy, begging it to wring your neck."

"Better than slamming myself into walls like you do," Sam shot back.

"You done being bitchy so we can go toast this sucker?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

*****

"Well that was fun," Dean said. He loosened his tie and put the shotgun back in his bag.

"Um…" Sam glanced around at the shocked people encircling the conference table "And that's what our company can do for you."

They ran away before security could be called, waving at Lauren on the way out.


End file.
